teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Paragus
Paragus (パラガス, Paragasu) was a surviving Saiyan who was the father of Broly and a secondary antagonist who appeared in DragonBall Z Abridged: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan. Early Life When it was revealed his son Broly had a power level of 10,000, King Vegeta ordered for his execution out of fear he would one day overthrow him. Paragus however argued against it since with Broly's power level, he could become their trump card against Freeza, but was blasted by King Vegeta after answering a question from the King in a very Butarega-esque manner. Paragus and his son were left in a pit to die, but when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Broly rescued him, and the two escaped the destruction. Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Many years later, Paragus and a group of soldiers came to Earth in search of King Vegeta's own son, Vegeta. Paragus offered Vegeta rule over of his own planet and the title of king which Vegeta, his ego inflamed, accepted eagerly. He extends his offer to the doubtful Trunks, whom his intelligence reports had mistaken as female. When they returned to New Planet Vegeta, Paragus gave a tour of Vegeta's new palace and introduced his son, Broly, to the group. Later, Vegeta had increasingly become dissatisfied with the subpar conditions of his "kingdom" and decided he had enough of it. As Vegeta was walking back to the space ship they arrived on, Paragus pleaded with Vegeta to stay and almost let slip his true attentions. However, Goku suddenly appeared and Paragus almost said his Saiyan name, Kakarot, but stopped himself as Broly has a reaction to the name. Goku explained that he was looking for the person responsible for causing the destruction of South Galaxy. Paragus feigned ignorance, but Broly quipped in. Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin arrived and confronted Paragus on the façade that New Planet Vegeta was and the slave labor of the Shamoshians. When Vegeta questioned Paragus on the authenticity of their claims, Paragus admitted the truth. Vegeta was then impressed by Paragus' actions (much to Trunks' chagrin) and promoted him to Royal Grand Vizier (a position formerly held by Nappa). At this point, Shamo the Shamoshian revealed New Planet Vegeta was on the collision course with Comet Camori. Vegeta demanded an explanation from the immediately sacked vizier and Paragus dropped his act. Paragus revealed his plot for revenge on Vegeta. Goku questions Paragus on the relation to South Galaxy's demise. Paragus mentions that that he was discussing the topic of the "son of Bardock" (not Raditz) and he had uttered a word that caused Broly to go berserk and destroy South Galaxy. Goku repeatedly asked what the word was, to no avail. Vegeta, annoyed at this point, tells off Paragus and tells Goku to leave, using Goku's Saiyan name of Kakarot, and inadvertantly revealing that to be Broly's trigger word. This starts a reaction in Broly and Paragus (along with Trunks and the others) beg Vegeta to stop, but after the third or fifth or so repetition it was too late. Broly undergoes a dramatic transformation into the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus exclaims Broly's new form to the group. As Broly begins his onslaught, Vegeta questions how Broly could be so strong and Paragus responds, in a similar way Vegeta did with Freeza, that Broly was not "an average Saiyan warrior anymore." As the fight progresses, Paragus explains to an uninterested Vegeta why Broly hates Goku so much: as a baby, Broly was placed next to an incessant, crying Goku. The crying traumatized Broly and is the source of his hatred. Vegeta brings up how his father had ordered the two of them be killed and questions why he isn't the source of Broly's hate. Paragus clarifies that he does hate him, but Broly hates Goku. This leaves Vegeta questioning the logic of the situation. As Broly's rampage continues, Broly's ability to reason and overall mental capacity also begins to diminish. Paragus, dismayed at his son's devolution, decided it was time to leave. As he was prepping a space pod for departure, Broly appears before him. Though Broly's vocabulary was severely limited to saying "Kakarot," Paragus understood him when Broly confronts him. Paragus, in a futile attempt to reason with Broly, explains that he was prepping their escape. Broly then proceeds to pick up the pod and Paragus desperately tries to remind Broly of the love he had shown him. Broly responds by "hugging" the pod and crushes it with Paragus in it. Paragus' demise was then punctuated when Broly hurls the crushed pod into Comet Camori and causes the pod to explode on impact. Personality Paragus cares about his son a lot, expressing fear and horror about his possible murder, and trying everything to keep Broly from rampaging, in stark contrast to the canon version of Paragus who merely saw and used Broly as a means to conquer the galaxy. He also has a strong vendetta against King Vegeta and his family, and plotted to get rid of the royal blood line no matter what. Trivia * Paragus is one of two Saiyans that was not seen in combat next to King Vegeta's. * In a livestream after the release of Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, Lanipator stated that they originally wanted to get YouTuber JonTron as Paragus , but it didn't work out because of John's incredibly busy schedule. Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers